1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of fishing equipment and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to the field of fishing rod storage and support apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When fishing from a bank alongside a body of water with a conventional rod and reel assembly, it is usually necessary for a fisherman to manually hold the assembly at all times. Otherwise, quick access to the reel is impaired, should a fish strike the line. This presents a major drawback in that at least one, and usually both, of the fisherman's hands must continuously hold the rod and reel assembly. It is therefore desirable to have a means or apparatus which will support the rod and reel assembly and free both of the fisherman's hands for other use. Furthermore, the rod and reel assembly should be positioned such that the reel remains close-at-hand at all times. An example of a related apparatus is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,978, issued to Gates.
During periods of infrequent use, it is also desirable to have a means, or apparatus, with which to store a rod and reel assembly. This is especially so in the case of multi-sectioned fishing rods. Unless properly stored, the various sections of such a fishing rod may become separated or lost. An example of a fishing rod storage apparatus is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,595,230, issued to Daviau.
It will be desirable and advantageous to have a single apparatus for the storage, support and display of a fishing rod and reel assembly. The present invention provides an apparatus which, in one mode, can be suspended from a wall, or the like, while holding a disassembled, multi-section rod and reel assembly; and, in another mode, an apparatus which provides support for, and selective positioning of, the same fishing rod and reel assembly alongside a body of water.